headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Namor
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Atlantis | known relatives = Thakorr (grandfather) Korra (grandmother) Fen (mother) Leonard McKenzie (father) Dorma (wife) Marrina (wife) Byrrah (cousin) Namora (cousin) Namorita (cousin) | status = | born = 1920 | died = | 1st appearance = ''Motion Picture Funnies Weekly'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview Biography Powers * Winged flight Equipment * Horn of Proteus: The Horn of Proteus is an ancient Atlantean relic and is shaped like a coral horn. At the beginning of the modern Age of Heroes, the former regent of Atlantis, Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner declared war on the United States, mistakenly believing that they were responsible for the destruction of his kingdom in the Southern Ocean. He used the Horn of Proteus to summon forth Giganto - a huge whale-like creature, which he claimed was the largest thing on the planet Earth. Using the horn to control the creature, the Sub-Mariner attacked New York City. He fought up against the neophyte superhero team, the Fantastic Four. When it appeared that he might be defeated, he prepared to use the horn again, but the Human Torch used his powers to create a tornado via a thermal updraft that whisked the Sub-Mariner away. Fantastic Four 4 Hero or Villain? Although the character is usually projected as being a superhero, more often than not, the Sub-Mariner's actions are just as villainous as anything put forth by Doctor Doom or the Green Goblin. In his very first appearance in fact, a teenage Namor ruthlessly murders two deep sea divers then presents their bodies as a prize to Emperor Tha-Korr. Motion Picture Funnies Weekly 1 When he really gets his dander up, Namor is only one bad crab cake away from declaring war on the surface world. He first did this in 1939 when he led an Atlantean army on an invasion of New York. It was only after a heated battle with the first Human Torch that he decided to calm down and return to the sea. Marvels 0Marvels 1 Not a day after regaining his memories after having had amnesia for several years, the Sub-Mariner got pissed off once again and invaded New York, this time bringing along a horde of nightmarish undersea monsters, such as Giganto. He was only willing to call Giganto off if Susan Storm, the Invisible Girl agreed to be his bride. Fortunately, Sue's brother Johnny - the second Human Torch, was able to drive Namor away. Fantastic Four 4 Costume Namor is a minimalist when it comes to his attire and his costume has changed very little over the years. He originally started adventuring wearing only dark blue swim trunks. They had a scaly consistency and were likely woven from some form of sea fauna. He wore this throughout the early half of his career from 1939-1955. During World War II, he switched out the blue trunks for a pair of green shorts of similar size and fashion. Retroactively, there have been many stories where Namor's blue trunks are swapped out for the green ones. When Namor regained his his memory in the modern age, he began wearing the green shorts full time. Theoretically, these aquatic underoos must have chaffed something terrible and let's not even discuss the ubiquitous hydro-wedgie Namor must have suffered all those years. No wonder he's always such a grump! The 1970s was the era of "plunging neckline syndrome" for many comic book and sci-fi characters and the Sub-Mariner was no exception. Beginning with ''Sub-Mariner'' #67 in November, 1973, the Sub-Mariner began wearing a costume that covered up the majority of his body. It consisted of a black skin-tight vest with open chest, full leggings and golden wings that were attached from his bracelets to his belt (which must have been damned inconvenient). The costume contained water-filled micro-tubes woven throughout it that kept Namor hydrated so he could remain active out of water for longer periods of time. He wore this costume throughout the remainder of his first series' run up until 1974. Namor then reverted back to his trusty green algae speedo and continued to wear that for many years to come. Around the time of the Civil War, Namor began wearing a variation of his black costume again. The design was slightly different and it did not include the wings. Namor was never much for head gear, but as the King of Atlantis, he does enjoy wearing his big honkin' royal crown from time to time. He generally only wears it during ceremonial functions as it would prove to be a rather akward liability to wear during battle. Plus if he flies too fast, it's going to fly off his head. Notes & Trivia * * The Sub-Mariner has the distinction of being the very first comic book superhero of the Marvel Universe. He was introduced in ''Motion Picture Funnies Weekly'' #1 in April, 1939 - six months prior to the release of ''Marvel Comics'' #1, which is generally considered the first appearance of the mainstream Marvel Universe. Retroactively, this also makes him the first Marvel mutant. Appearances Recommended Reading See also External Links * Namor at MDP * * Namor at Wikipedia * * Namor at the X-Men Wiki * * * Namor at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:1920/Character births Category:All-Winners Squad/Members Category:Atlanteans/MU Category:Marvel Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Invaders/Members Category:Avengers/Members Category:Fantastic Four/Members Category:Defenders/Members Category:X-Men/Members Category:Illuminati/Members